


Deserved

by xLeePricklesx



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLeePricklesx/pseuds/xLeePricklesx





	Deserved

He just left. After seeing the message on his phone, he forward the drive and they sped over to the Mitchells. Callum was asking as many questions that came to his head. ''Whats happening?'' and ''Are you okay?''. Ben grew pale each second and Callum sensed something was off. When the car stopped suddenly, Ben hopped out the car, Callum following the same actions. ''Ben... Wha-'' ''Thanks for today, Cal..'' and then Ben walked into the gate and left. Callum shook his head in disbelief, and went back to his job. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the bar, chatting to Stuart about his stag with a gleeful emotion really made Callum generally smile. A small time with Ben could really brighten up Callums day. When Stuart left for the bathroom, Callum enjoyed a little space time to think. That was until mid thought a large bang of the doors opening and a Ben rushing onto a stool and leaning over the bar interrupted him. Callum smiled at him slightly. ''Alright?'' He said, leaning over towards Ben, taking a sip of his beer. ''Vodka please Mick... Now!'' Ben eyed Callum before puffing out a large breathe and gripping the bar. He looked as if someone just died. ''Coming up..'' Mick said, pouring his order. ''You okay? Seem a little stressed..'' Callum asked again, hoping for a response. His face softened and he seemed concerned. Fake, Ben thought. He doesnt deserve pity. ''Whats it to you, exactly?'' Ben snapped harshly, looking at Callum with anger in his eyes, yet it softened as he watched Callum looked taken aback. ''Sorry... I was just concerned, thats all..'' Callum apologised, looking down at his beer. There was a small tap of Bens vodka hitting the bar and Ben not even bothering to thank Mick. He gripped the glass and drunk through it in one hit, like there was no tomorrow. ''Calm down, yeah?'' Callum mumbled, not meaning to say anything but it just came out. Ben poked his eyes at Callum but didnt respond. He hit the glass onto the bar and looked at the landlord. ''Another.'' Callum now was really concerned. Ben was fine just an hour ago. What happened? ''I think you need to ease down on the drinks, Ben...'' The Mitchell groaned before turning his body to face Callum. ''I dont need your concerns! I'm fine. More than fine, perfect! My lifes going swell, even though half of its missing!'' Ben shouted, glaring into Callums eyes as the undertaker flinched at the sudden lash out. The Mitchell sighed loudly before downing the fresh vodka infront of him. He winced after drinking it, the burning sensation flowing down his throat. ''Whats he doing here?'' Stuart asked, walking next to Callum from the bathroom and sitting inbetween the two boys. ''Sorry, exactly whats it to you?'' Ben slurred at Stuart. Callum winced at the sight, not even a snarky grin was placed on Bens face. It was all hurt. All broken pieces. ''Mick, a pint this time.'' Ben demanded, flicking notes onto the bar before facing Stuart again. Stuart glared at him, trying to look threatening. Ben grinned at the attempt and faked pouted. ''Oh no, im so scared! What you going to do, beat me over again because im gay?!?!'' Ben shouted, chuckling before facing Mick as he placed the pint infront of him. Callum faced the bar immediately after the words left Bens mouth, guilt creeping out of its shadows. ''I dont want no problems here, ay?'' Mick warned before travelling off. ''Get out.'' Stuart said with a low tone towards Ben. ''Stu, leave it yeah...'' Callum mumbled, trying not to break infront of Stuart. He felt sick watching Ben like this. ''No thank you, gorilla man, im happy here!'' Ben did a toothy grin before taking a large gulp of his pint. ''I wont ask you again.'' Stuart warned, hissing out his words. Bens eyes widen slightly before he faked gasp. ''Dont tell me?'' Ben laughed, more wickedly then ever being real. ''You worried i may smooch ya brother...'' Ben jeered, though he lowered his tone. Callum eyes widen before looking down again. Ben didnt know he already told Stuart about them, or does he? ''Stuart! Leave it yeah, j-just ignore him...'' Callum addressed, pulling on his brothers shoulder. He glared back at Ben who was already looking in his eyes. Hurt was written all over it. ''Yeah..'' Ben chuckled out, hurt racing through his words. ''Ignore me...'' Ben mumbled it out before taking one last sip of his pint and storming out. ''Nice one!'' Callum sarcastically scolded his brother. ''What? You told me he was the one ruining things! Disgusting he is!'' Stuart defended. Callum shook his head before harshly rubbing his eyes. ''Yeah! Well have you looked in the mirror recently!'' Callum snapped, walking out the pub.  
He saw Ben, clutching a wall just outside the car lot. Sobbing... Callum slowly followed him, frowning at the sight. He watched Ben stumble into the carlot and slam the door shut. He wasnt just going to sit there and watch. 

\-----------------  
He walked in and shut the door behind him. He peered over to see Ben holding a whiskey bottle. ''Always keep one in the workplace! Never know when ya gonna need it!'' Ben slurred, taking a large gulp before tossing the bottle onto the desk and leaning on his chair. ''Ben.. Whats happening?'' Callum asked, sitting on the sofa next to Bens chair that had wheels on it. ''Ruined everything, a traditional Ben Mitchell action, innit?!'' Ben declared, chuckling lowly before taking another large gulp. ''Can you stop drinking that? It wont help!'' Callum addressed, eyeing the bottle in Bens strong grasp. ''Nah, but it will stop emotions getting in the way! Haha, i thought i was going to be rich, now look where i am... Fuck!'' Ben seethed, grabbing the bottle and smashing it on the wall before pulling at his own hair. ''Ben!'' Callum gasped, watching as the fluid ran down the walls. ''Just leave! Callum... Leave for gods sake!!'' Ben shouted, breaking into a sob at the end. Callum stepped up and walked towards Ben. He noticed the blood flowing from Bens palm. ''You cut yourself...'' Callum stated, picking Bens palm tenderly and watching the blood seep down his skin. ''Doesnt fucking matter anymore...'' Ben grumbled, yanking his palm out of Callums grasp. ''B-but... You matter...'' Callum whispered, watching as Ben scoffed. ''Me?'' Ben let out a crooked laugh that had cracks within it. Tears started steaming down his face and Callum was sure Ben didnt even realise yet. ''I-I dont matter... Never did and never will...'' Ben tried to laugh to lighten the mood, but it only came out as a broken sob. ''W-Why do you care anyway? I-I've been just rude to you and you still try to care! Wish you'd j-just leave me to rot!'' Ben slurred, pulling at his strands that were all waving into his face. Callum stepped forward and shifted awkwardly. ''You havent been rude to me..'' Callum justified, telling the truth. Bens never been rude or hurt Callums feelings. Well, when Ben did say he wasnt worth the hassle, it hurt more than he could think of. But it wasnt Ben who really was to blame, it was him not explaining to Stuart that Ben is not the enemy. Callum thought about it for weeks, wanting to say something. Then after seeing Ben with cuts all other his face, travelling around always in a rush and panicked, Callum couldnt help but worry. Now seeing Ben like this only flattens all the problems Bens having. ''Look atleast let me clean up the cut.. It could get infected...'' Callum sighed, reaching out to get Bens palm. The Mitchell didnt pull away this time, let Callum look at his palm. ''Uh...'' Callum adjusted his position. ''Got any more alcohol in here...'' Ben raised an eyebrow at him as Callum shook his head. ''I didnt mean it like that, dummy!'' Callum chuckled lightly before sitting on Bens desk. ''Really think i have a stash in here, huh? Well, perfectly correct my good sir... Bottom draw.'' Ben laughed, though Callum didnt find it funny. He did as Ben said, opening a draw with 2 whiskey bottles and 1 vodka. He really could never have enough of alcohol. He gentle wrapped his hand around the vodka bottle and pull it out, placing it with a small tap on the desk before looking around. His eyes landed on a box of tissues which he gladly picked up. ''Any plasters in here?'' Callum asked before dabbing the vodka on the tissue and taking Bens palm within his. He poked his eyes up to watch Ben study his actions with curiosity. ''N-No...'' Ben grumbled out, but it wasnt in a rude way. It was more that his voice was hoarse. Must have been crying alot today, Callum thought. He winced at the fact that it was probably true. He held with his thumb Bens wrist as with his other hand he dabbed the tissue onto the cut, with Ben seething out breathes with gritted teeth. ''S-Sorry..'' Callum replied sharply, knowing he was conflicting Ben pain. The Mitchell shook his head before wincing again as Callum held the tissue at the cut this time being longer. ''Nah, your only helping me... Would have probably just left it if it wasnt for your tight ass...'' Ben explained, smirking slightly at the end part. Callum rolled his eyes playfully before a smile was placed on his lips uncontrollably. ''Do you ever get enough of talking about my ass?'' Callum replied, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he worked with Bens palm. ''Never... Its to perfect to forget...'' Ben answered, chucking as he watched Callums face go a bit red. The highway man tried to reply but it only came out as a sniffle. ''Your the only person you know...'' Ben started, closing his eyes. ''That asked if i was okay.. The rest just asked did you do it... All trying to tie the blame to me, ay! Well, they soon got what they wanted...'' Ben slurred, opening his eyes to stare at his palm. ''I dont believe you did it...'' Callum replied confidently, looking Ben in the eye while saying it. ''Y-Yeah well... N-Not like im not guilty...'' Ben admitted, slowly hissing out the end part. ''How'd ya mean?'' Callum replied almost instant. ''I-I... I found my dad attacks and i-i... I framed Keanu for it... Hmm, son of the year award! Watch my own dad bleed to death while i go frame an innocent man...'' Ben hissed out, a tiny sob sneaking in at the end. Callum looked at Ben and frowned. He slowly placed a hand on Bens cheek, slow and gentle. As if one quick move and Ben would run away like a cat. He slowly cupped Bens cheek before wiping away the tears with his thumb. Ben closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, breaking all the left over tears being ready to fall. Callum didnt say anything, just kept wiping. ''I-It will be okay...'' Callum mumbled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Bens forehead before standing up. ''Please.. Go home and rest, yeah...'' Callum said, walking towards the exit. He didnt want to leave Ben, would rather cuddle with him till they fell asleep. But Whitney was waiting, Callums wife-to-be. Ben looked at him with longing eyes as he watched him leave. Ben lowered his head right as Callum closed the door. Till he broke down into another fits of crying.   
He picked up the Vodka and starred at it with blurry eyes. Before he placed it into his mouth and titled his head upright. Taking in all the fluid and burning sensation flowing and exploring his throat before stumbling up. Callums right, just go to bed. Lexi doesnt need her father in the state. Ben stumbled out the carlot before fumbling with the keys. He shoved it in the lock and fiddled with it till he heard a click. Ben turned around to face his house before he felt a direct punch take his cheek. His knees gave in to the force and he fell down, his back against the wall. He looked up to see Stuart, scolding him. ''My brother doesnt need a poof like you ruining things for him! You aint going to break him...'' Ben nodded as he watched Stuart chuckle before leaving to his own house. Even he is right, Ben will only corrupt Callum. And thats why instead of going home, he drank the entire vodka, then the whiskey and then passed out in the carlot, tears streaming into a puddle. Knowing the coldness around him of him laying on the carpet could be warm. If instead of cuddling Whitney, wrapping arms around her. He would be here wrapping arms around him. But why do that, Ben doesnt deserve it. He doesnt deserve anything.


End file.
